Phoenix Down
Phoenix Down (フェニックスの尾, Fenikkusu no o lit. Phoenix Tail), sometimes known as Fenix Down or Life, is a recurring common item in the Final Fantasy series. The "Down" refers to the down feathers of a bird, the undercoat of feathers beneath the visible layer on top. The down feathers of a Phoenix would return people from the dead as a Phoenix itself does. The Aletap Rumors of Final Fantasy XII say that Phoenix Down works by being offered to appeal to the mystical Phoenix itself to allow a lost soul to return, with the quality and overall beauty of the current feather being a crucial factor. Phoenix Downs are used to revive characters who have been Knocked Out in battle. Like most curative items and spells, characters can also throw a Phoenix Down at an Undead enemy in most games, resulting in damage or Instant Death. Alternatives to Phoenix Down are the White Magic spells Life and Raise. There is also a Mega Phoenix item in some games that revives all characters. In games where only one character is controlled, such as Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, instead of reviving a fallen character, the Phoenix Down casts Reraise on the player. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Phoenix Downs do not appear in the NES and PS versions, and players had to rely on the magic spell Lif2 or Clinics to revive fallen characters. They were then introduced in the GBA version; ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, priced at 500 gil a piece. ''Final Fantasy II The Phoenix Down first appeared in this game, with a price of 5,000 gil (500 in later versions) in item shops. It may also be found as a dropped item from enemies or inside chests. Final Fantasy III Fan-translated as the Fenix Down, these are not bought in shops but are found in the field and can be sold for 1,500 gil. This property is retained in the DS version, where it is found randomly, and sold for a mere one gil. Final Fantasy IV First translated as Life, it became known as Phoenix Down in the ''Advance version. Bought for 100 gil in shops, and can be found in treasure chests and enemy drops. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Phoenix Downs are bought for 100 gil at all stores, and can also be won and found throughout the entire game. Final Fantasy V Known as Fenix Down in the SNES version, it is a common shop item bought for 1,000 gil, dropped by numerous enemies, and found in many chests. Phoenix Down is also a result from the Mix command, and is amusingly enough only achieved by mixing two Phoenix Downs. Final Fantasy VI Translated as Fenix Down in the SNES version, and bought from shops for 500 gil or from enemy drops, morphs, and steals. It can be used at the Coliseum to obtain the Magicite/Rename Card. It revives a KO'ed ally with 1/8th of their Max HP. Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Phoenix Downs helps to revive the player automatically if they are KOed in combat, provided they have the item in stock. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Phoenix Downs fully restore all of the player's HP after the player is incapacitated. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Phoenix Downs restore all of Zack's health. When a Phoenix Down is used, a small feather appears over Zack's head. When he is knocked out, the feather will automatically bring Zack back. Phoenix Downs cannot be purchased and only found during missions. 99 of them can be stolen from the secret superboss Minerva, and can be repeated in subsequent rematches. Even if Zack fails, he keeps the Phoenix Downs he has stolen, making Minerva a farm for Phoenix Downs. (Note that this does not work on the Japanese version, since losing in a Mission means a Game Over.) Final Fantasy VIII Refinement on a Life Ring produces 2 Phoenix Downs, and on a Regen Ring produces 8. Final Fantasy IX Synthesizing it with a Gysahl Green produces a Phoenix Pinion. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 While again very common, Phoenix Downs will become free from the Alchemist Dressphere via the '''Stash' skillset. ''Final Fantasy XII Phoenix Down revives a character with 20% of their max HP. Using the Phoenix Lores 1, 2, and 3 raises that percentage to 30%, 40%, and 50% respectively. Wearing the Pheasant Netsuke doubles the potency of the Phoenix Down. Bought for 250 gil. Final Fantasy XIII Phoenix Down revives a character with a large amount of their health. Bought for 1,000 gil from Unicorn Mart. Dropped by most Corps enemies. Items do not use the ATB Bar, making them useful when the party need to revive someone as quickly as possible. Final Fantasy Tactics Phoenix Down must be learned by Chemists before they can be used. They will revive any KOed unit it is used on, even enemies. It can KO most undead enemies and units with Zombie status, but skeleton and ghost type enemies will be reborn after a countdown when defeated this way. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance :''Magical tail feather revives fallen allies. The Phoenix Tail cures KO, and is bought for 300 gil. Can be obtained by reaching Collection Skill 5. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Using Phoenix Down on undead-type enemies do not KO them immediately, instead doing damage. They can be purchased at all shops or can be occasionally obtained from Judges after winning a battle while abiding the law. They can also be used to permanently kill any undead creatures after their HP has been reduced to zero and they have entered their "tombstone" form. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Phoenix Downs are found through dungeons. In Single Player Mode, Phoenix Downs are automatically used when the player is knocked out but only if they have it equipped to an empty slot. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Phoenix Downs only appear on screen in dungeons to players who are knocked out. Yukes can also view them with their Tribe ability. Phoenix Downs also appear as a crafting material. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Phoenix Down is not an item in this game, but an accessory that allows the player to survive a killing blow with only 1 HP remaining, and breaks immediately after activating. Origin The idea of a Phoenix being cleansed and reborn from fire originates from ancient Egyptian culture. Because it is perceived in many cultures around the world as a symbol of death and rebirth, it is only natural that an item that would recover a character in a fantasy world (one where many cultures and myths collide) would be feathers from this mystic bird. The Phoenix is also particularly special to the Japanese, an animal symbol second only to the dragon in importance. In theory, a Phoenix down is just a tiny sampling of feathers from the legendary Phoenix, famous for its ability to die and resurrect itself. This is why it is impossible to use a Phoenix Down (or Life spell, which really only recovers a character from an unconscious state) to revive characters who have permanently died due to plot circumstances. Even the Phoenix Pinion item is just a sampling of feathers, one that is able to recover all allies in some ''Final Fantasy games, but not feathers with resurrection capabilities. Due to the nature of the Phoenix, it is unlikely that even it could arrive and return a character from actual death, since it only is really able to revive itself. This is why characters who have died during Final Fantasy stories were not simply revived with a Phoenix Down, as it can apparently save only people near death. Gallery File:FFIII NES FenixDown.PNG|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). File:FFIII_Phoenix_Down.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). File:FFIV_Phoenix_Down.png|''Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIV TAY Phoenix Down.PNG|The After Years. File:FFVI_Phoenix_Down.png|Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Phoenix Down.png|Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Phoenix Down.png|Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Phoenix Down.png|Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Phoenix_Down.png|Final Fantasy X. File:FFXII_Phoenix_Down.png|Final Fantasy XII. File:Phoenix_Down_FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. File:FFT Phoenix Down.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics''. de:Phönixfeder es:Cola de Fénix Thể_loại:Cần dịch